


Sunflower

by Albatrossjourney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatrossjourney/pseuds/Albatrossjourney
Summary: Bokuto will gruduate from Fukurodani Academy soon. Akaashi loves Bokuto deeply, but he wonders if he should tell Bokuto his love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> The story is adapted by my own experience, so it is significant for me. It's a little bitter. I will be happy if you are willing to read it.

* 向日葵的花语是沉默的爱。

“赤苇君，今天辛苦了。”

“您也辛苦了，再见。”

“再见，路上小心。”

赤苇京治向温柔微笑着的店长躬身告辞，离开了打工的店铺。

夜晚的东京在霓虹灯的映照下更显繁华，热闹的市中心内人群熙熙攘攘，许多浓情蜜意的年轻情侣手挽手走着，谈笑间气氛火热。

赤苇收回目光，与他们擦肩而过。一阵寒风直朝脖颈里钻，他瑟缩了一下，不得不把手从外套口袋里拿出来，重新整理围巾的形状。他把冻得通红的鼻尖埋进柔软的布料里，呼吸间顿时满是柔顺剂的清香。

说起来，这条围巾是木兔前辈去年圣诞节的时候送的。

“赤苇——这是给你的生日礼物，快打开看一下吧！”

生日那天他一走进部活室，木兔就像某种大型犬一样热情地凑过来，用亮晶晶的眼神看着他。视线落到他手上，木兔捧着一个用深蓝色金边丝带装饰的白色礼盒，礼盒最上方系了一个漂亮的花结。虽然不知道是什么，但仅从外包装就能看出很不一般。

他接过礼物，扯下丝带打开盖子，一条深灰格纹的围巾静静躺在盒底。

“因为赤苇上一次和我一起出门时那件大衣很好看，我就想送你一条可以搭配的围巾。”他摸着自己的头，音量渐渐小下去，有些底气不足地补充道，“虽然最后还是请柜员小姐挑的……”

赤苇微微睁大了眼，他这个一向大大咧咧的前辈居然会考虑这么多。他想象了一下木兔用那些奇异的形容词努力描述什么的场景，感动之余还觉得有一丝好笑，在心里对素未谋面的店员小姐说了一句：“辛苦了。”

拆开塑封包装，围巾的手感比他想象的还要舒适，想必价格不菲。

“谢谢你，木兔前辈，我很喜欢你的礼物。”赤苇京治毫不掩饰心中的担忧，“不过你这个月的生活费还够吗？”

木兔得意的神情凝固在了脸上，他抿起嘴唇，赌气似的说：“因为我觉得赤苇就应该用最好的嘛！放心，我不会问你借钱的！”

结果到月底赤苇还是借钱给他了，理由是实在看不过训练后的大猫头鹰饿着肚子可怜巴巴的样子。

想到这里，赤苇藏在围巾后的嘴角微微上扬了些许。他对木兔前辈很重要，这样的认知让他的心悄悄地加速跳动了些许。任谁知道自己在他人心中有着分量都会感到高兴的，他试图说服自己跃动不已的心。

电车上，赤苇望着窗外流动的景色出神，忽然有细线般的水珠落到玻璃窗上，不一会儿，城市的灯火变为了斑斓的光点。

下雨了。下车后，人们三三两两等在站台内避雨，或是加快脚步顶着外套或包冲进雨幕中。不知为何，赤苇又想到了木兔，他这个前辈也总是这样冒冒失失的。不知道现在他在做什么？赤苇翻出背包里一早备上的折叠伞，走出车站汇入人流中。

进入住宅区，仿佛置身另一个世界。灯火通明的高楼大厦在身后远去，行人也渐渐稀少。细密的雨丝落在伞面上，不知疲倦地演奏着一场仅有一位观众的音乐会。

赤苇京治缓缓地穿行在小巷中，街灯一盏盏地立在雨幕中，看上去温暖的光晕却无法为这城市的雨夜带来一丝温度。东京的冬天难有融雪后如同切削在皮肤上的刺痛寒冷，然而一旦下起雨来，潮湿的空气带来的阴冷直直钻入骨髓，再厚的衣物都无法抵挡。

如同这一场让他无处可逃的暗恋。

这个时不时闯进他的思绪的人，便是他在学校社团内的前辈，木兔光太郎。他被球场上那一抹闪耀的身影吸引，来到他身边，甚至成为了他重要的二传手。听起来是个如愿以偿的好结局，可在平静的时光中似乎有什么从他心中破土而出，日渐生长。

在那些难以入眠的深夜里，他曾问过自己这份感情究竟是什么。是对才能出众的前辈的憧憬，还是对令人操心的朋友过度的关怀？

如果仅仅是这样，闲聊时，他为什么想吻上那张喋喋不休的嘴唇；被揽住肩头时，他又为什么会心跳加速呼吸急促？赤苇京治不愿意去面对这些异样，直至不得不躲藏在体育馆无人角落里的那一刻。

抱着膝盖蜷缩在墙角，赤苇京治死死盯着地砖的缝隙，脑海中浮现的仍然是那一片引人遐想的肌肤，宽松的运动短裤里身体的诚实反应却像是在嘲笑他的自欺欺人。他把额头也埋进了双膝间，痛苦地闭上眼，咬紧嘴唇。他终于明白自己如同处于沼泽之中，挣扎与放弃的结局都是越陷越深，也许这就是命运的恶劣玩笑。

赤苇京治曾经看过很多他人的爱情，电视里波澜壮阔的大河剧，漫画中青涩懵懂的校园故事，书架上不朽的文学经典，无数对男女主角在各个时空相恋。爱，曾经离他十分遥远，如今终于降临到他的身上。只是他很清楚地知道，作为文学创作中的永恒的主题，它被无数人赞颂，一旦发生在同性之间就不会再受到祝福。

也许他也曾抱有过期待。那天母亲在餐桌上无意说起，同事之间私下流传谁家孩子向父母出柜了。“哎，现在的社会真是和以前不一样了。妈妈我没什么看法，但那家人的父母可真是要操心了。京治你可千万别是那种人！”

说者无心听者有意，赤苇京治不知道自己是如何解决了碗里的饭菜，强装镇定地收拾碗筷回到房间。发生在别人身上可以，但是绝不能发生在自己身上，大部分人心里就是这么想的吧。

他能做的不过是日复一日地给出饱含着自己心意的托球，既渴望传达给他，又恐惧传达给他，麻木地度过相处的每一天。

这颗名叫爱的种子没有错，错的是它落下的地方，更是纵容它肆意生长的自己。

拐过一处街角，透过落地玻璃他看到了一个熟悉的身影。有着一头显眼银发的少年坐在靠窗的桌边，百无聊赖地研究着自己的外套。

“木兔前辈？”他的脚步一顿。

被骤雨困住的木兔揪了很久羽绒服上冒出来的羽毛，如同心灵感应一般眨了眨有些酸痛的眼睛看向窗外，与不远处的赤苇视线相接。路灯朦胧的光让赤苇的轮廓模糊不清，木兔愣了一下，随后那双金色的眼睛似乎一瞬间闪烁着星光。他噌地站起来向赤苇挥手，随即抓起外套快步走出饭馆，把店员的“感谢光临”甩在身后：“哇——赤苇！你是上天派来拯救我的天使吗！”

赤苇走近几步在他面前站定，对他夸张的用词习以为常于是直接忽略：“木兔前辈是没带伞吗？不看天气预报的坏习惯请早点改掉。”

“老妈突然告诉我她晚上不回家，我饿得肚子一直咕咕叫，实在受不了就出来觅食了！只是吃个饭而已，没想到突然下雨了，手机也很快没电了，运气超级差啊——”木兔忽然一拍脑袋，“不对，能遇到赤苇应该说运气超好才对！嘿嘿嘿！”

听着木兔大嗓门的嚷嚷，赤苇京治无奈：“走吧，我送你回去。”他在心里悄声补充，这场偶遇并不只是你一个人的幸运，木兔前辈。

如果他是女生的话，这就是相合伞了吧。听起来真是幼稚又浪漫。

当然，前提是他是女生。

赤苇垂下眼帘，掩盖一闪而过的自嘲神色。他注意到路灯在两人脚下投出的亲密无间的影子。只看影子的话，倒是与一般的情侣并没有什么分别，他自我安慰般地想着。

“我比赤苇高，我来撑吧！”像是突然意识到了什么，木兔伸出手接过了伞。他先是触碰到了折叠伞铁质的伞柄，然后是与其几乎温度相仿的撑伞的手。

“赤苇的手好冷啊！要不要放进我的口袋里，我刚刚从店里出来，还很暖和。”嘴上虽然是在征求意见，木兔却不由分说抓住赤苇冰凉的指节往自己的外套口袋里塞。猝不及防之下，赤苇京治失去了知觉的手与这被突如其来的热度包围，随后以一个别扭的姿势贴在木兔的腰上。他动了动嘴唇，许多的句子在脑海内划过，最后只简短地吐出几个字：“嗯，很温暖。”

这个人不按常理出牌也不是一次两次了，这样的动作在朋友之间也很寻常，他应该早就习惯的，可有时他还是会生出些无谓的幻想。这样的温柔是多么的残忍，给予了他的爱养分，让它在心中向更深处扎根。

“赤苇今天戴了我送的围巾，真好看！”木兔颇为自得地点点头，“嗯嗯，不愧是我，眼光独到！”

“它很舒服。”被夸了，好高兴。早知道平时上学的时候也戴着了，赤苇心想。

木兔光太郎对着赤苇京治永远有说不完的话。新一期排球月刊上让他在意的明星选手，对考试和作业的抱怨，或者只是买到好吃的零食和看到有趣的节目之类的生活碎片。赤苇像平常一样认真倾听着，偶尔回应一句。

古怪的形容词、混乱的文法，比起那些他惯于相处的书籍上的优美文字，木兔的话语着实称不上动听。可是它们鲜明而又生动，热烈而又纯真，如同绘笔，将他白纸黑字印装成册的生活逐渐染上了属于木兔光太郎的色彩。

耳边的话语和身侧的温度将他与这座繁华都市孤独又寒冷的夜晚隔绝开。这条路如果永远不要有尽头就好了，赤苇京治在心底真诚地祈盼着。然而似乎只过去了片刻，木兔的脚步停在一栋小楼前。

事实上他很清楚，这条路其实很短。直走三个街口右拐，路过一座小公园后左拐，第五幢房子就是木兔的家。他也很清楚，他能够和木兔相处的时间也很短。同为排球队的一员，为他托球的时间只有两年，而现在已经所剩无几。

分别的时候到了。赤苇收回放在木兔外套口袋里的手，拿过伞，微微抬眼看向他：“那就再见了，木兔前辈。下次记得要看天气预报，我不可能总是巧遇你。”

“可是下次我遇到麻烦时，只要告诉赤苇，你就一定会来帮我的吧？”

“就算是这样也不是任性的借口，木兔前辈。”

伞柄倾斜着倚在赤苇京治的肩头，他微微仰起头，目光追随着木兔光太郎敏捷地踏上阶梯的背影。

木兔在大门前转过身，斜上方暖黄色的灯光照亮了他灿烂的笑脸，他欢快地向赤苇挥手：“赤苇，今天谢谢你了，再见！”

这个人真的像个太阳呢。能被照耀着就足够了，他还在奢求什么呢？赤苇试图扬起嘴角表示回应，竭尽全力才把目光从木兔的笑容上扯走。他迟缓地迈开脚步，走出被那盏灯照亮的角落。

回到昏暗的街道上，失去了热源后手指的温度在迅速流逝。他用另一只手的掌心覆上冰凉的指节，试图留下那一缕温度，却是徒劳。身后忽然有光打来，把他一个人的影子拉得很长，轮胎碾过潮湿马路的声响由远及近，很快又消失在前方。寂静重新笼罩了伞下的一隅，唯有细碎的雨声连绵不绝。

明明最开始的他也是一个人走在这场冷雨之中，为何现在的他已然无法忍受这单调的敲击声？赤苇攥紧了围巾，明明早就给自己划下了界限，他却总是贪婪地想要更多。今天牵了手，明天就会想要拥抱，后天就会想要接吻，无穷无尽的欲望会促使他做出无法挽回的行动。然而所有的动摇和痛苦都只不过是舞台上独自一人的表演，真是可悲又可笑。

忽然身后传来踏着水的匆忙脚步声，有人一把抓住了他的手腕。赤苇京治惊疑地回过头，看到的却是气喘吁吁的木兔光太郎。他还没有来得及发问，木兔却露出了一副受到震撼的表情：

“赤、赤苇，你怎么哭了……”

赤苇疑惑地眨眨眼，眼前人的轮廓反而变得模糊了。怪不得脸颊上那么冷，原来是眼泪啊。这下麻烦了，要用什么借口搪塞过去呢？木兔前辈要是较起真来实在不好对付。

“我没有哭，只是雨水而已。”

“我不信。你不知道吗，刚才你笑得好可怕！就像、就像那天！”木兔的眉毛紧紧地扭在一起，绞尽脑汁地回想，“你答应要唱歌给我听的那天！”

那个秋日傍晚，黄昏时的风已经有些许凉意。部活结束后的两人在水池边洗脸，不知怎么聊起了最近在听的音乐。也许是夕阳太温柔，也许是晚风太宜人，也许只是心中的感情压抑了太久，并非母语的句子绕开了层层铸就的心防，从赤苇京治的唇齿之间逃了出来：

“《How did I fall in love with you》”

话出口，巨大的恐慌攫住了他的心脏，他面上平静如常，脑海内却一片空白。

如果爱上你是一种罪，铁证如山，我不为自己辩解。

终于，他坦陈了自己的罪行，等待被他一个人的法官审判的那一刻。

木兔关掉了水龙头，抬起脸。裁决的法槌即将落下。

木兔一副茫然的样子，拿走赤苇手上的毛巾：“英语歌？我不太听呢。不愧是赤苇，好厉害。”

幸好这流水盖住了自己的声音，幸好木兔前辈不那么擅长英语，赤苇如释重负，轻轻呼出一口气。他不愿意去想的是，心底隐隐浮现的一丝失落。欲盖弥彰似的，他补充道：

“是最近在听的一个著名的英国乐队的作品。”

“下次去唱K的时候能唱给我听吗？”

“……好。”

木兔拿下毛巾睁开眼，却直直落进墨绿的双瞳中名为哀伤的湖水里，可那明明是一个难得的笑容。他疑心自己是否出现了幻觉，正当他想凝神再看时，赤苇却转过身先一步离开了水池边。

“请快点木兔前辈，是你说要去买东西吃的，再晚电车上会很挤。”

“呜哇——我的肚子快饿扁了！吃什么好呢？”木兔三步并作两步追了上去。尽管被食物吸引了注意力，还是有什么在他心中留下了痕迹。赤苇把伞举过他的头顶，用眼神示意他放开手：“木兔前辈，我认为你最好不要知道原因。”

“为什么？是我做错了什么吗？那我更应该知道原因！”木兔彻底忽略了他的眼神，把脑袋凑得更近了，金色的眼睛充满了委屈。

赤苇叹气，避开他灼人的视线。依他对木兔的了解，编理由已经没用了；回避问题不是在大街上僵持，就是一路跟到家门口；放狠话，对着这样的神情他又如何开得了口呢？

已经够了，相处的日子里太多的伪装和忍耐让他感到疲倦。春高已经结束，木兔即将毕业，最坏的结果不过是被打一拳然后永不再见，就让他任性一回吧。

赤苇松开了手，“嗒”地一声，伞落在了地上。他空出的手环上木兔的后颈，用嘴唇把两人间已经极近的距离缩短至零。

双唇相贴，他努力将这个也许是此生唯一的吻深深印进心底。木兔温暖的鼻息拂过他脸上的肌肤，他闭上眼，睫毛却止不住地颤抖。

片刻后，他缓慢地离开那渴望已久的形状与温度，垂下的手紧握成拳，刻意错开了与木兔的目光接触，静静等待属于自己的结局。

木兔愣愣地站在原地，半晌没有任何动作。沉默在两人中间蔓延，冰凉的夜雨逐渐浸透了发梢与衣物，也浸透了赤苇的心。他心上的花终是等不到绽放的那一天，就要在这个阴冷的冬天死去了吗。

刚才那个，就是接吻吗？他只在电视里看到过诶，原来是这样的感觉。吻是什么意思来着？噢对，是表示喜欢。

那就是说，赤苇喜欢他。他不太明白喜欢一个人是什么感觉，但总觉得，被赤苇喜欢很高兴。为什么赤苇要为了这件事哭呢？他又应该说些什么呢？他不知道。

木兔笨拙地抬起手臂，把面前的人缓缓圈进怀里：“对不起，是我让你这么难过，所以不要哭了好吗？”

他闭上眼，靠在这个令人安心的宽阔肩膀上。他想听到的从来就不是“对不起”，不过已经比最坏的结果要很多了，不是吗？

没有听见回复，木兔自顾自说了下去：“我想和赤苇在一起，就算毕业以后也是！除了一起打排球以外，还要吃很多好吃的，去很多好玩的地方！这样可以吗？”

“这是什么狡猾的说法，真不愧是你呢，木兔前辈。”赤苇忍不住笑了起来。

木兔捧起他的脸，用嘴唇轻触被雨水和泪水打湿的睫毛：“赤苇还是笑起来最好看，以后要多笑笑好吗？”

突如其来的冲击让赤苇京治惊愕地睁开眼：“这种程度的身体接触也可以吗？”

“为什么不可以？刚才赤苇都亲我的嘴了！”

“不，我并不是这个意思……算了。”

不是“不可能”，只是“很难做到”。

这颗种子也许落在了世人眼中不合适的地方，可是它努力地汲取养分，朝着愿意给它光芒的那颗太阳顽强地生长，终于在这个冬季的寒冷夜晚悄然开放。

即使它不被他人期待，即使它幼小而孱弱，即使它无法结出果实，至少在这一刻，它倾尽全力向世间昭告了自己的存在，并且因此而感到幸福。

END


End file.
